


Girls' Night

by protectoroffaeries



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crush confessions, Crushes, F/F, Ficlet Prompt Fill, Gossip, Typical Sleepover Shenanigans, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: "We are having a traditional girls’ night sleepover. We are going to braid each other’s hair and raid the tavern kitchen and tell all of our secrets. It’s going to be amazing."





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt from @twinvax: girls night sleepover in a tavern where jester and Beau both become notts older sisters and show her how sleepovers are meant to be? Originally posted @nottmygoblindaughter.

Jester is absolutely ecstatic when they finally come to an overcrowded inn a few days’ travel from Port Damali. The innkeeper informs them there are only two rooms left, and Jester is quick to shoo the three boys away. Let them have their own sleepover. They can talk about magic and tattoos and stinkiness, or whatever boys usually talk about when they’re alone. She doesn’t much care, really, because she’s thinking about the girls’ sleepover, and how fun it’s going to be. **  
**

Jester has heard all about sleepovers, but the Traveler is always so busy with his traveling and such that he’s never been able to have a traditional one with her. She normally shares a room with Beau, which she enjoys, but now they have Nott and Yasha, which makes it a true girls’ night sleepover, because all the girls are present.

“We are totally going to have the best sleepover ever,” she tells the three of them as they bring their stuff into the room. It’s a bit small, and there are only two beds, but Jester knows that sleeping on the floor is part of the sleepover experience, so she’s fine with it.

Beau wrinkles her nose. “‘Sleepover’? Why you gotta say it like that?”

Yasha raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with sleepovers?”

Beau blushes. “N-nothing. Sleepover. Right. Love ‘em.” She is so obvious. Jester wonders if they’ll play Truth or Dare later, like she’s read about. If they do, she’s definitely going to dare Beau to tell Yasha how she feels.

“Sleepover?” Nott says, sounding puzzled. Jester gasps. Of course, Nott probably hasn’t heard of sleepovers, which makes it even better that they’re having one tonight. Nott won’t have to spend years and years imagining how great they are.

“Sleepovers are when a group of friends spend the night together playing games and talking,” Yasha says quietly. It sounds like she’s had one before, which is surprising, because she doesn’t seem to like people very much.

“We spend the night together all the time,” Nott says.

“Yes, but it’s _different_. The boys are always there. We are having a traditional girls’ night sleepover. We are going to braid each other’s hair and raid the tavern kitchen and tell all of our secrets,” Jester explains, grinning. “It’s going to be  _amazing_.”

Nott touches her hair, and then she looks at Yasha’s hair. “That sounds nice, except for the secrets part. Do we have to share those?”

Jester sits down on the edge of one of the beds and beckons for Nott to come over to her. She takes a brush and some ribbons out of her bag and starts working on Nott’s tangles, careful to avoid catching the bristles on her ears. “It’s not like, big secrets. It’s just saying who you have  _feelings_ for or embarrassing things you did when you were little.”

“Oh.”

“Who  _do_  you have a crush on, Jester?” Beau asks, teasing.

“Lots of people,” answers Jester, “but mostly Fjord. What about you?”

Beau sputters. “I, uh…”

“Go on, Beau,” Yasha says, and Jester beams at her, pleasantly surprised that she’s into the spirit of the girls’ night sleepover. She thought she would have to be a lot more convincing.

“Is it someone we travel with?” asks Nott. Jester finishes brushing out the tangles and parts her hair into chunks for the braids. Nott’s hair is long and thick, so Jester has to braid in four separate sections.

“…yeah,” Beau says eventually, looking right at Yasha. So. Obvious.

Nott seems oblivious, though. “Is it Mollymauk?”

All three of them react at once: Jester bursts out laughing so hard she almost pees her pants. Yasha does the same, clutching at her chest and trying to catch her breath only to fall back into the laughter again. Jester can’t recall seeing her laugh at all, really, before now. And Beau - oh, Beau looks  _furious_  at the mere  _suggestion_ , and it is one of the best things Jester has seen in a long time.

“What? No, Molly’s an asshole!” Beau shouts, probably loud enough for Molly to hear in the other room. “It’s Yasha!”

Yasha freezes. Jester’s certain she knew before Beau said anything, but maybe thinking and hearing are different.

“I just thought, because you’re always so mean to each other-”

“You’re not supposed to be mean to people you like, that’s some bullshit,” Beau interrupts. She crosses her arms over her chest and pointedly does not look at Yasha. Yasha’s not looking about Beau, either. They’re both a mess; Jester resists the urge to sigh.

“You’re supposed to flirt with them and be their friend and then their girlfriend,” she agrees in regards to Beau’s comment, “if they like you back, that is.”

“Oh, well, I’ve never liked anyone like that, I guess,” says Nott. “I mean, I like all of you, but just as friends.”

“We like you as friends, too, Nott,” Yasha says. She side-eyes Beau, who is still not looking.

Jester thinks this sleepover is going pretty well, all things considered, but she needs to dispel the awkwardness around Beau and Yasha. She has the perfect plan, though. As soon as she’s done braiding Nott’s hair, they’re raiding the kitchen.


End file.
